Wildlife
by notifigaveyouminefirst
Summary: What I think should have happened. Cursing involved so T


I walked out of my hiding spot scared out of my mind, but I knew what I was doing. "Mmm. Are you ready for me, Daddy?" I looked over and saw Bushido and Tybor. I gulped. "Ooh. Didn't realize this was a party. That'll be $100 to watch, $250 to join in." I wrapped my arms around Elliot and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry."

Everything happened so fast and all I heard was his front door slam and no one talking, just me breathing and a chest thumping from in front of me. I looked up and saw Elliot and sighed. Everything was about to change. He just saw me in my undergarments. I mean, yeah, he has seen me like this in the Cribs, but he should never see me like this unless we are there. I let go of him and reached for my clothes.

"Thanks for that." He sighed. "Damn Liv, I didn't know what the hell you were doing. God forbid they could've shot you." He rubbed his face with his hands. "Thanks Liv. I owe you one."

I grabbed my jacket. "What do you want me to tell Kathy? You know, because I'm the messenger again." I said that with a sigh.

"Liv don't say that ok? You aren't the messenger. You don't have to talk to my wife, you just choose to. You always say that I bring you into talking to her, Liv I wasn't even there to tell you to talk to her. Why do you always think that? It Is really annoying." That set me off.

"Elliot, I don't even want your wife knowing I exist anymore. I aways end up in the miffle of all your fights. Shit, I had to stop her from leaving you today El. So don't tell me I choose to talk to your wife, I just know how to safe my partners marriage." I said redressing and grabbing my keys. "So don't say that ever again got it?"

I walked out the door and headed home in my car. When I got home I had some dinner, The usual Chinese food and beer. After that I hopped in the shower. Then I fell asleep. I was awoken at 3 in the morning by my cell phone. I groaned and picked up.

"Benson." I answered in a raspy voice.

"Olivia, it's Fin, there's been a problem." He said in a low voice which made me jump out of bed and start getting dressed.

"What happened?" I asked slipping on my jeans.

"Bushido shot Elliot in the chest Liv." My heart stopped.

"Oh my god. Is he ok?" I asked grabbing my keys and heading down to my car.

"He's in surgery now. Liv, we all think you should be here."

"I'm on my way. Mercy right?" I asked speeding down. I heard a girl sobbing in the background. "Is that Cabot?"

"Yea, she was the one that found Elliot. She feels horrible. Olivia-" I hung up and pulled into a parking spot and hopped out of my car.

I showed my badge to the person at the front desk and ran down the hallway. So many things raced through my mind. Like how I was just such a bitch to him and now he could be dying. Also that Bushido needs to be shot in the head about twenty times to make it even.

I saw everyone in the waiting room and I walked up. I was hugged by Kathy right away, she was saying how she was sorry for always saying stuff about Elliot and I. I wasn't the one that could be dying. He's on a bed in surgery.

I sat down and sighed after I talked to Cabot about what happened. She told me the whole story and I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't do this. What if he dies? He's my best friend, my partner, my rock, and maybe more. He means the world to me. He is the only person I have left in my family. I can't do this.

I must have been thinking for awhile because that's when I heard a doctor say we can go in and see him. I guess he survived. This gave me relive. I was the first to stand up. "I'll go first." I stated and everyone answered with a nod.

I headed to the door and knocked. I bought him flowers earlier from the gift shop so they were in my hand. I set them down on the table next to him. I pulled a chair up next to the bed. "Hey." I said sitting down

"Hi." He answered looking at the news.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Well we already are, so why not?" He responded.

"Elliot, all the stuff I said, I didn't mean. I mean you could've died Elliot! You could've left me! I know you aren't my husband, but I swear to god I am more worked up then Kathy is! God damn Elliot! You are the only person I care about anymore. Everyone else has messed with me so much. I just wish everything was different tonight! I wish that I would have never came over. I wish that you would've never seen me half naked or the fact that you got shot! Elliot if I wasn't there, that would've never happened. I'm sorry." I was already in tears. I felt him grab my hand.

"Hey, don't cry ok? Yes many things could've been different if you didn't leave, but we can't go back now can we? I mean I don't regret it. Yea, the surgery hurt like a bitch, But now I know what I mean to you ok? I knew for a while I was your best friend, but did you ever know that you are mine? I mean I trust you with my life. If you were there you would kick his ass because you are bad ass Benson and that's why I am in love with you." My heart stopped.

**Well Hello there. I know this is way different than Wildlife, but I think this should've happened. Just saying. Review. I have another one shot coming based off of Zebras. SO stay tunned.**


End file.
